Dragonball SS
by SunnySammie
Summary: Set after Dragonball GT. An unwilling assasin is sent to kill Bulma, this will evolve into en Epic in which this character eventually falls for Trunks.


__

This is my first epic so I don't know how it's going to turn out. This is after DBGT in fact it's a whole new series. To be honest with ya I haven't seen DBGT but I do know some important facts so this fanfic shouldn't be too bad I hope. Oh and I don't exactly know their ages yet so this is gonna be a bumpy ride for all of us. _ 

Well I hope ya like it. 

Episode 1: Perfect Dolls

Dedicated to My Best Friend Laurie

Bulma stood up and slammed her hands hard on the table "No it's not right, it's totally wrong, you can't do it, you shouldn't do it. Creating a perfect human is not science it's playing God. It should be illegal! Anyone who tries to create life should be locked up and the key thrown away." A man who looked around the same age as Bulma rose from his seat "You're a fool women, can't you see how much life on earth would change, a perfect human being perfect in every way it would help this world." 

Bulma slammed her hand onto her forehead this guy was crazy and was wasting her time, today was supposed to be her day off. "No! I'm not the fool you are, what if these perfect humans of yours turned out to be not so perfect and turned on their creators, what then? I've seen it happen before. Besides the human race is perfect enough." Mr. Hidachiku was beginning to despise this woman, she was trying to convince the leaders of the science council that what he was doing was wrong, but she was wrong. "Your wrong about that Bulma they weren't humans they were Androids. What I'm planning to create are not Androids, their just like humans, they have feelings like humans but are slightly different for they will do as l say." 

Bulma sighed this guy was definitely crazy before she wasn't sure but now she was positive "What are you talking about you make it sound like you've already created you so called perfect beings" Mr. Hidachiku smiled, Bulma's eyes went wide with shock "you mean you have? I… I don't believe it you are crazy how could you do such a thing, I'm gong to make sure you pay for this and your studies destroyed!" Mr. Hidachiku smirked " Oh are you now? We'll see about that, are you willing to destroy my creation you may think you will be able to destroy it now but just wait until you meet my creation. When you see how much like she is a human and you won't be able to destroy her." 

Bulma opened her mouth to speak when one of the members of the science council stood up and interrupted her. "Then it's settled we will continue this in a weeks time and you will bring this creation of yours here and we will see for ourselves whether or not you should stop this and if we should or shouldn't destroy this creation." Mr. Hidachiku nodded in agreement and Bulma sighed in relief it was over for now. Sure she was going to be late but it was better then not being able to keep her promise. Bra wouldn't be happy if she missed another girls-day-out to the mall, besides she wanted to get a few new outfits for herself.

Once dismissed Bulma grabbed her bag and rushed out to her car she didn't want to be any more late as she already was. Mr. Hidachiku smiled as he watched her leave "Oh we'll continue this a next time, if there is a next time" _(Mr. Hidachiku begins to laugh hysterically, which echoes though the city causing dogs to bark frantically and car alarms to be set off)_

"Uh… What the hell was that noise" Bulma looked out of the side window, in doing so she took her eyes off the road. It was only for a second but it was long enough to miss seeing the other car speed around the corner heading straight towards her, until it was to late. By the time she saw the car she only had enough time to swerved the car hard to the right so only the passenger side collided with the other car, this lessened the possibility of her death. "Sorry Bra" Bulma whispered as the other car smashed into her causing her car to roll. "If …I…sur…survive this I promise…to take…you sho…" At that point every thing went black.

Bra looked at her watch and her heart sank in despair it had now been four hours, if her mother wasn't here now then she wasn't coming at all. She didn't blame her mum she'd been working really hard lately, besides if her mum didn't work so hard she wouldn't be able to buy so much stuff as she planned to do today. Bra stared into the window of a shoe shop and gasped "Wow, those shoes would look great on mum." Without a second thought Bra rushed into the shop and brought the shoes. 

"Hey, open up now I've got a job for ya." A girl at the age of 26 stood up from the computer and limped to the door and unlocked it. Before she had a chance to move out of the way the door was swung open, the doorknob hitting her hard in her still tender ribs. Ivy yelped and jumped back her hands on her sore ribs. "Be careful will ya, you almost broke my ribs again." Mr. Hidachiku stepped in smirking "Well you should have opened the door sooner, Besides it's all your fault. If you hadn't disobeyed me I wouldn't have had to punish you Ivy." Ivy glared up at her master "But you know my rule, I won't kill children. Get one of your other dolls to do it for you. And I wouldn't call what you did punishment, it was more like torture. Your heart is a black stone Mr. Hidachiku. You care for nothing but yourself, what about my mother, your wife, are you going to do what you did to her to me? It makes me sick just thinking what you did to her, and why do you still have her body what do you plan to do with it?" Hidachiku smiled "What I plan to do with her is none of your business." Ivy screamed with anger and lunged at him but he was faster, pulling out a metal bar from his belt and swung it hard hitting her across the face. Ivy fell to the ground her ears were beginning to ring and she could taste blood. "You… YOU BASTARD it is my business she's my mother, you're just a crazy old fool. You will regret ever creating me… Father." 

Hidachiku raised the bar once more as if to hit her "That's enough" pulling out a photo he held it in front of Ivy's face "I want you to kill this women." Ivy looked at the photo and winced she looked kind, why did he want her dead? "Why should I?" He smirked "Because if you don't you will end up like your mother" Ivy sat in silence still not convinced "I'm not afraid to die, in fact I'm already dead." His eyes began to gleam "Well I wonder if you sister feels the same way?" Ivy gasped in fear "No…please leave her out of this she only a little girl. How did you know of her anyway?" Hidachiku laughed "I have my sources." "Rimako," Ivy spat the name out venomously "She told you didn't she? I should never have told anyone especially her; I should have known that she hated me when I began to surpass her and everyone else in everything. Damn her I though she was my friend." Tears began to roll down her face for her stupidity and her habit to trust people to easily. Never again she will ever make the mistake again. She sigh he had won but this was the last time.

"Fine I'll do it, when do I start?" Mr. Hidachiku chuckled he had won "Now would be nice." Ivy stood up slowly "very well, how would you like her done?" "Ha, you make it sound like your taking a food order," Ivy shrugged "it's all the same." Hidachiku turned and picked up one of Ivy's swords "why don't you surprise me, just dispose of her." "Very well consider it done…_Master._" Ivy limped to her desk to get her tools. Her tools consisted of many poisons, (but she did not think she would need them) two throwing knives (which she hid in each of her boots,) a sword (which she also felt she did not need,) and arm blades that was her favourite weapon (along with swords). They were a hard weapon to use but once you mastered the ability (of course it didn't take long for Ivy to master it) it was a very dangerous weapon. Finally to complete the picture two chopsticks that were actually two very sharp blades that Ivy use mainly in emergencies, were put in her hair. She did not have any guns, she felt they were for cowards, swords, arm blades and knives were nobler.

Ivy turned to find herself alone in the room, she smirked there was no point keeping up the act while he wasn't around. As long as she made it look like she was weaker then him he won't think of her as a threat. She walked to the cupboard and grabbed out her favourite outfit a long dark blue dress with slits that started at her hips and a purple material underneath that had slits which started down lower, it was a revealing dress but did not show to much to be offending. The dress looked good and was easy to fight in. She put on her best black boots and looked at her choice of arm blades there were ones with blades that ran along the arm and others that were like swords. It took her only a minute to chose the one that were black with blades like swords. Ivy turned and looked in the mirror long pink hair flowed down to her hips, her cold purple eyes stared back at her, causing her to look away. She rarely looked in the mirror her eyes contain all her memories she wished to forget. And she looked so innocent, which made everyone to trust her so easily. This was one reason she was a good assassin. 

Mr. Hidachiku stood at his office window watching the best Assassin, his perfect being, disappear in to the night. "She's getting out of hand isn't she?" Mr. Hidachiku turned finding himself face to face with Rimako his second best Assassin he nodded "Yes and it seems there's nothing I can do." Rimako smirked "Oh, but there is something you can do, let me and three other girls go after her and you'll never have to worry about her again…None of us will" Hidachiku frowned "But how Ivy is too strong for you and anyone you throw at her." A smirk planted on Rimako's face "let's just say I'll have some help with someone very close to Ivy" Hidachiku smiled "Very well do with her anyway you please" Rimako stepped out of the office bowing "Thank-you Master"

"Right where do I start, I guess I'll start at her house" Ivy took step then stopped and looked around the dark ally something wasn't right, she had a feeling she wasn't alone. Instinctively she closed her eyes and searched out for anything, she smiled the weak power levels were very familiar. One was in front of her, another to the left of her, another to the right and the strongest one behind her. "Alright Rimako there's no point in you or your sidekicks hiding I know your there, come out and play. I know you're here to kill me, but honestly do you really think you can beat me." Ivy's smile faded why didn't she sense the other power level with Rimako before. It was a familiar power level but not any assassin she knew it was "…Lilia…no" Rimako stepped out from the dark her sidekicks not far behind. Rimako dragged out from the dark a little girl around the age of 11, tears streamed down the little girls face. When the little girl saw Ivy she began to struggle against Rimako's grip "Big sis!" She cried. Ivy stepped towards her and Rimako "Lilia it's ok just don't do anything that will threaten her." Rimako tightened her grip "Stay back bitch or she'll get it." Ivy raised her hands in surrender "It's okay Rimako you've won what do you want me to do?" She smirked and pointed to the arm blades Ivy wore "Firstly you can take them off and then all you have to do is stand there while we beat you, as you may have already guessed if you move your little sister will die." Ivy sighed she really was beat her only chance now is if Rimako slipped up giving ivy the chance to attack. But she would only attack if she were positive she would succeed without risking Lilia's life.

The truth was that Lilia wasn't really her sister but 6 years ago she was assigned to assassinate a couple that had made the mistake of getting in the way of Hidachiku. Lilia was their daughter, after she had killed her parents Ivy found the little girl in her room alone and scared. Hidachiku had told her to kill all of them all but when she saw the little girl she couldn't do it. One look at the girl curled up in the corner crying tore her heart (if she had one) to pieces, she had killed this little girls parents without a second thought, and now this child was alone. For the first time since her mother was killed, 7 years ago, Ivy fell to her knees and cried, few minutes later she felt a small hand on top of her head patting her softly. A gentle voice comforted her "It's okay it was something you had to do, I…I understand. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to." 

Ivy adopted the little girl providing her with everything she could food, shelter and even love. She also gave her a new name Lilia. Lilia was a kind gentle hearted girl who was very understanding and smart. She grew to accept Ivy as her sister very quickly (considering what Ivy had done). You could say Lilia was Ivy's heart, her beacon in life and at this very moment she could lose her forever. 

No she could not let that happen she had to do something to save Lilia even if it cost her life, she couldn't save the girls parents but somehow she just had to save Lilia… Ivy looked deep into her little sis' eye's and without thinking reached out to her with her mind, Ivy wrapped her mind around Lilia's with ease as if she had done this all her life. '_Lilia it's me Ivy' _Lilia gasped in shock _'big sis? But how' 'I'll explain later, but now I need you to trust me and relax do not resist me. Can you do that for me?' 'Yes big sis I… trust you with my life' 'thank-you Lilia, I do not know what I would do without you in my life, and I'm not about to find out anytime soon.' _Ivy took over her little sisters mind without any difficulty, she tensed the little girls muscles trying to test their limit without Rimako noticing. Lilia's body was not as strong as Rimako or the others so she'd have to rely on quick thinking, Grace and her fighting techniques. 

Rimako's hand holding the knife began to tighten and she smiled, soon it would be time, she ran though the scene in her mind going over every little detail until it was perfect. _The sharp blade of the knife moved slowly along the little girl's neck starting at one ear and finishing at the other. Blood sprayed out like a fountain covering Ivy from head to toe, the little girl looked up at Ivy with pain filled eyes. One word escaped the girl's lips "why". _Rimako laugh sadistically she could just imagine Ivy's face, the girl will die and Ivy will be too weak to stop it.

__

"Lilia before I do anything you must understand that I'm the one doing this not you, okay?" "Okay." Ivy/Lilia smiled and in a flash Ivy/Lilia grabbed Rimako's hand, which was holding the knife and twisted it hard in awkward position. Ivy/Lilia push the hand further until she heard a loud snap. Rimako screamed in pain as she fell to the ground nursing her hand. She looked up at Ivy/Lilia "But…but how?" Ivy/Lilia looked down at Rimako and smirked. "Of all the lessons you've leant Rimako, you just happened to forget the most important one. Know your enemy. Oh and here's another don't ever piss me off, it's sad you know we were once best friends and now we're enemies." Rimako's eyes widen with fear "Ivy…But that's impossible," Ivy/Lilia laughed " dear Rimako, haven't you figured it out yet. With me anything is possible."

By now the others had stopped attacking Ivy's body, which was now lying on the floor looking a real mess, and were heading straight for Ivy/Lilia. Sensing the movement behind her Ivy/Lilia quickly and gracefully she grabbed the knife Rimako had dropped; run forward jumped doing a little twist and drove it into the neck of the assassin that reached her first. Blood spayed all over Ivy/Lilia almost blinding her but this didn't stop her she felt so angry how could these cowards call themselves true fighters. The remaining two paused in shock at what they had just witness the little girl could do. This gave Ivy/Lilia the chance to discard the knife and grabbed the sword lying by the dieing assassin. The assassin on the right was the first to move but before she was in range to punch Ivy/Lilia ran forward bringing the sword up and using both her strength and the attackers, at the last minute Ivy/Lilia leant forward put all her strength on the sword. Ivy/Lilia ran straight pass the attacker ducking to avoid getting hit. She pause for only a second then turned around, what she saw would make anyone sick if they were not use to sight, but Ivy had seen worse scene then this it was her job after all. 

The Lilia gasped in amazement "Wow not bad you sliced right though her, your gonna have to teach me that move some time okay sis." Ivy beamed with pride Lilia had a strong spirit "sure why not" they stood there watching as the bottom half of the unfortunate assassin took a few steps then fell onto the top half that lay a metre away. Ivy/Lilia smirked as she looked around for the remaining two, Ivy's/Lilia's heart sank they had both ran off, 'those cowards' she sighed "And I was beginning to have fun too." Ivy/Lilia walked towards Ivy's body and inspected it she was still alive but for how much longer she didn't know "Well I best return to my own body now." Lilia clung onto Ivy's mind "no you can't if you return to your body you'll die please don't go!" Tears came to her eyes "I'm sorry, but I must, I cannot stay here in your body, there could be side affects, you could disappear forever or you may never be able to control your body." Ivy could feel Lilia's pain "I don't care! It's a risk worth taking, you saved me, please sis I don't want you to die." Ivy pulled her mind away "I'm sorry Lilia, but this is how it has to be, it is time I paid for all the bad things I done." 

Lilia now had complete control over her body; she looked down at Ivy tears streaming down her face. Lilia picked up Ivy's body and held her close to her, she could feel Ivy's breath it was slow and shallow. She needed medical attention now or she would die. The girl tried to pick her up but failed, Ivy was too heavy. Lilia fell to her knees in despair still holding onto Ivy's limp body. Ivy had given her up her life to save her and she couldn't do anything in return. It wasn't fair, why did she have to die even though one else saw it there was an innocents about Ivy and if she hadn't have ended with the wrong crowd she would have helped a lot of good people instead of killing them. And now just when Ivy was being to turn her ways her life is destroyed and there was nothing she could do she will lose her sis forever and it's all her fault. Lilia began to sob loudly which turned to a loud wail.

__

Hey it's me Sunny_Sammie you might remember me from such stories as 'the test of love' and … well I'm sure there will be more to come. Anyhow please tell me what you think I love to hear from ya. You can also e-mail me at _Sunny_sammie@hotmail.com__ well I best be off, Episode 2 ain't gonna write its self J _


End file.
